Integrated circuits comprise active components such as transistors formed in a semiconductor substrate that are wired together to form integrated circuits. The wiring together is accomplished in interconnect levels. Interconnect levels include electrically conductive lines embedded in a dielectric layer with vias connecting the conductive wires in a particular interconnect level to conductive wires in higher or lower interconnect levels or to the active devices.
As integrated circuit size decreases and density increases, the distance between these conductive lines, especially in the same level, decreases. As the spacing between adjacent conductive lines decreases, the resistive-capacitive (RC) coupling induced in one line by a signal in an adjacent line increases, often to the point of negating increases in performance expected by increasing conductive wire density.
Therefore, there is a need for interconnection structures and methods of fabricating interconnection structures that are less sensitive to RC delay.